pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Pikipedia-Pikmin Wiki merge!
Hey everybody! It's been a while since I last edited, huh? Activity is going pretty good, but with school right around the corner, I predict that activity levels will die down. Anyway, I have an important thing to talk about. Our sister wiki, , is in the process of merging with Pikmin Wiki. Now, since most of you may not edit on Pikipedia, you might not think it's important, but this change is one that will revolutionize the Pikmin fandom forever. If you're confused as to why there's two wikis, I'll explain. In 2005, Pikipedia was created, and three years later, Pikmin Fanon (then known as Pikcanon-NOT) was created. Both wikis were hosted on wikia.com. In 2010, Wikia began enforcing new changes that would appeal to new users. However, many veteran editors didn't like the changes, and tried to compromise with Wikia, but Wikia did not budge. As a result, many wikis moved away from Wikia, Pikipedia and Pikmin Fanon included. We're here now because of that. The move had two goals: to become independent from Wikia, and to abandon the old wikis on Wikia. A couple years went by since the move, and the old wikis fell into disarray. However, when news of broke out in 2012, people who wanted to contribute naturally looked for a wiki. Due to Wikia's popularity, the old Pikipedia – now known as Pikmin Wiki – was at the top of search results. Pikmin Wiki came to life, and bursted with activity, while Pikipedia became outdated regarding Pikmin 3 info. It caused a great rift in the community, something that should've never happened. Last month, Espyo received a proposal from a user from Pikmin Wiki regarding the future of the two wikis. He proposed a merge, and we worked out some stuff, and now Pikmin Wiki is in the process of merging with Pikipedia. This merge will bridge the divide, and at last, the community will be whole. We were never meant to be apart. Now, this whole merge thing might not be important to you guys, but it's vital that as many people within the Pikmin community know that this merge is occurring. Please, if you can, get as many Pikmin fans as you can to know about the merge. Go on any Pikmin-related website you know and get this news out! Also, we're not sure what's going to happen to the old Pikmin Fanon. It's pretty clear (at least, I think it is) that our wiki is more active than the Wikia site, but I still feel bad for the users who use that site. Of course, people will always choose something or other... To each their own, I guess. Anyway... Pikmin Wiki and Pikipedia are merging. Discuss ideas and comments here or on the . I hope that the merge will be successful! Ironically enough, the only pikmin sites I know well are this one and the two merging wikis, so there isn't much I can do to get the word out. I am very happy to see these two merging!